


Homecoming

by dawn950123



Category: American Idiot, Green Day, Jesus of Suburbia - Fandom, Songfic - Fandom, St.Jimmy
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn950123/pseuds/dawn950123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus of Suburbia finally came home, after all those things happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [St.Jimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=St.Jimmy).



> As u see... this fic is writing in Chinese......kudo it if you really like it:)  
> TX!

墙壁上的灰色印记依然存在着，并不刺眼，在性手枪和雷蒙斯的中间，仿佛一道虚幻的桥梁。他躺在潮湿刺骨的被单上，盯着那块恶心的东西眉头微微皱着仿佛那是一块散发着臭味的腐肉，并没有费心想要将它擦去，在离开之前没有，而在回来后更不会。致幻剂让他的脑袋已经像是混凝土一样沉重，他的手指中间还有半支大麻，已经开始烧灼出尽头的味道，他将最后一口Mary Jane吸进肺中，默数着等待晕眩与寂静再一次到来。

 

_My heart is beating from me_

_I am standing all alone_

_Please call me only if you are coming home_

 

他是爱与恨的混杂，他是信仰之地的背弃者，他是债台高筑的情人，他是无药可救的圣人，他是Jesus of Suburbia.

 

_What the hell’s your name?_

_What's your pleasure and what is your pain?_

_Do you dream too much? Do you think what you need is a crutch?_

 

这是他所经历过的一切。 在一个阴霾的下午带着半包可卡因离开所谓的家，他一事无成的母亲，和那个他已经不在乎的婊子。这并没有终点，不管是破旧的马路还是他该死的生活。他将自己定义为可悲的受害者，被旧土放逐的异教徒，他将继续前行，直到二手的野马把一切都甩在身后，他的房间，他的镇子，和从前的那个自己。

 

_In the crowd of pain_

_St. Jimmy comes without any shame_

 

他在第三包大麻烟的时候认识St. Jimmy。 那绝对是他所经历过最完美的事情。 Jimmy在一片空寂中慢慢走到他的身边，将手中的烟草轻轻夺过去，在他的皮肤上留下两个烟头的印记；他疼得骂出了声，眼线被汗水晕开，随即被一个麻痹的吻所制止。 他始终记得他们的第一次亲吻。 直到舌头感觉麻痹，口腔中都是香烟和披萨的味道的时候Jimmy放开了他，他看着那个一模一样的面孔，他试图搞清楚究竟发生了什么，疼痛与欢愉仿佛就像两支直射入心脏的致幻剂，他听着自己血管噗通跳动的声音似乎能盖过窗户外呼啸的嘈杂。他在他肮脏的地毯上踩灭了烟头，然后在他的耳边说，

_“I am the fucking Saint Jimmy.”_

_And welcome to hell._

 

_He says, "We're fucked up "But we're not the same_

_And mom and dad are the ones you can blame_

 

在那里没有人不知道St. Jimmy，就像没有人不知道从前的Jesus of Suburbia一样。

Jimmy自称是爱伦坡之子，是自杀突击队中的一员，是四十个窃贼的王，是所有反叛者的保护神。对他而言，Jimmy就像是他之前所有已经成真的畏惧，Jimmy是他心中不安与疯狂的缺口，Jimmy是漆黑的泥泞，是燃烧的大麻，是甜蜜的梦魇。

更多时候，St. Jimmy只是单纯的Jimmy.

“Nobody likes you, everyone left you; they’re all out without you just for fun.”在为数不多的清醒日子中，他计算着胳膊上新鲜的烫痕，St. Jimmy坐在房间的另一角继续沉浸在LSD或者其他你能叫得上名字的东西中，一边喃喃自语，剥落的墙纸后布满了随手涂鸦，Jimmy靠在单词Shit的旁边揉弄着鼻子，眼睛因为药物变得泛红，只能用更浓重的眼线去填补，仿佛还没回到现实生活中。

或者说这里根本不会有什么所谓的生活。

只有可卡因才是他妈的真理。

 

_Jimmy died today_

_He blew his brains out into the bay_

_In the states of mind is my own private suicide_

 

他从来不知道Jimmy有一把未注册的枪。

就在癫狂与理智的边缘，一声巨响将他拉回了地面。

他的Jimmy半个脑袋被轰掉，脑浆甚至溅到了绿色的墙纸上，枪筒还在冒着热气，血液和黑色的眼线让他看起来更像是错觉。他看着Jimmy的尸体，颤抖地点上了最后一根大麻，试图在血腥味中找到一丝安慰。

说实话这让他感觉到一丝奇异的解脱，这更像是一场私人的自杀，不是针对于St. Jimmy，是他，是Jesus of Suburbia。他感觉身体中的一个部分随着烟卷与鲜血慢慢流淌而去直到消散，同时他也知道自己永远不可能再有类似的感受了，对任何人也好，这就像是一生一次的历险，而此刻他便停驻在了未知的终点。

他唯一感觉难过的是没有与Jimmy道别。

同时心里有个熟悉的声音告诉他，用前所未有过的善良与温柔对他说，

 

是时候回家了。

 

_I started fuckin' running_

_As soon as my feet touch ground_

_We're back in the Burro_

_And to you and me, that's Jingle town_

 

他从来没有如此迫切过。 他并不想念那个散发着绝望的小镇，和其中的每一个人，他只是想回去，仿佛那里才是他真正的所属。他飞快地跑着，穿越过那片熟悉不过的工地，和濒临破产的7-11，之前那些人已经都不见了。他冲进家门回到了曾经的房间，然后将自己甩在床上，享受着因为巨大的反差而带来的疼痛与窒息感，他看着墙壁上熟悉的灰色印记，然后慢慢地笑出了声。他不知道自己为什么要笑，他想起了这一切，破旧的二手车，黑暗中的高速路，暗绿色的墙纸，油腻的地毯，满地的烟头，和各种各样的药物，更重要的是，他想起了他。

Saint Fucking Jimmy.

 

 

什么东西已经在他身体中荡然无存，仿佛等待风干的化石；他触摸着手臂上的纹身与伤疤，又一次地在烟雾与致幻剂中试图忘掉他。


End file.
